fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Naomi Eastwood
"My crimes? At least I'm not a human purist, you piece of shit! No, you know what? Screw you! Everything I've done to get here was to save the life of the Elder's Son! I could've had a team of my people, hell I could have done it myself. I could've walked into that bunker and killed the lot of them. Danse, everyone else! Might as well, they were all killed off anyway. But I didn't, I didn't do the easy thing. Now I'm starting to regret it, because you Brotherhood pieces of shit never appreciate any form of kindness. There's no compromise with you, no 'honour' or any of that shit you preach about! So c'mon, you want to shoot me? Try it, just fucking try it. Even if you kill me, the people of Jamaica Plains and my friends will gun you and your people down, sending you and your last hope to keep the Maxson bloodline pure to hell! So do it, kill your Brotherhood and do me a favour! Because I'm sick of you assholes, I want you gone one way or another!" - ''Naomi to a Brotherhood Paladin, threatening to execute her. (Peace and Future Cannon Fodder 13) '''Naomi Eastwood' is the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 and the only living member of the Eastwood family. She is responsible for the resurrection of the Minutemen and assumed the role of its General as well as inheriting the role of Director, in the Institute. Biography Naomi was formerly a civil rights lawyer in the old world, making most of the family's income on her rather impressive salary. She and her husband Nate and their Son, Shaun were set for an easy life, enjoying a Utopian paradise, until that faitful morning in 2077. Naomi and her family fled to the nearest Vault, barely escaping the atomic blasts as they engulfed the entire world. However, though their feeling of relief may have been a blessing at first, it was quickly taken advantage of as she and her family were tricked into going into Cryogenic stasis. She awoke 200 years later, seeing that her rescuers, like her captors, weren't in fact there to save her. She remained trapped in her pod, forced to watch as Nate was gunned down and her baby ripped from his cold dead hands. Naomi eventually escaped and tracked her son across the wastes, eventually finding him and her place in this new world. She was not just the director of the subteranian scientific haven, beneath the Commonwealth but the director of the settlers above and so, she was able to tame the vast majority of Boston, making it one of the most thriving wastelands outside of California. Fallout: New York Though she doesn't technically appear in Fallout: New York, an Institute Agent uses her name as an Alias. Peace and Future Cannon Fodder Naomi went missing, after returning from Nuka World and her lover, John Hancock and partner, Nick Valentine had to track her down. She was informed of the Brotherhood of Steel's greatest secret, the only living child of Elder Maxson. He was seen as a prodical figure among the power armoured tech horders and they feared that she would kill him, uppon discovering him. Naomi actually sought to save him and got quite far in her attempt before being wounded and falling to the floor, crushing the infant beneath her. The Sole Survivor was weak and was not conscious when the infant was ripped from her arms. As a result, she was not in the know as to whether or not she saved the child or if she had accidentally killed it. The Brotherhood took the Maxson child away and left the Commonwealth, vowing to return some day. Masters of War Naomi returns as the second protagonist of this story, who is currenlty spending a lot more time in the Institute. To her surprise, she finds that her settlement of Sanctuary is being attacked by Synths, Synths that she is meant to control. Not only were they the basic skeletal, gen 1 synths but also gen 3 coursers. She then discovered that a new traveller had Arrived, Denis, the Lone Wanderer. Though her loyal friend, MacReady vouches for him, she remains unconvinced. However, the distrust goes both ways after she lied to him about her involvement with Madison Li's death and as a result, tensions are quickly established and begin to rise. Legends of the Wastes Naomi is an important member of Miller's Coalition, being the head of the Institute and the Minutemen. She is also a very skilled individual. Her involvement with the Institute made it difficult for her to make friends, especially with Six and Morgan Jones. She offered them her assurances that the Institute has turned a new leaf. She and Hancock are the only ones that Shanks Wain knows, personally as Shanks used to drink with Hancock. She didn't join either of the two teams, instead staying behind to make equipment for the group. Appearances Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 1 (Mentioned) Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 2 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 3 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 4 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 5 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 6 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 7 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 8 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 9 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 10 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 11 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 12 Peace and Future Cannon Fodder: Chapter 13 Masters of War: Chapter 1 - Traveller Masters of War: Chapter 2 - Heathens Masters of War: Chapter 3 - Eclipse Masters of War: Chapter 4 - Interloper Masters of War: Chapter 5 - Rebellion The Legends of the Wastes (Part 1) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 2) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 3) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 4) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 5) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 6) (Mentioned) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 8) (Mentioned) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 9) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 10) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 11) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 12) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 13) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 14) Trivia * Naomi claims that her great grandmother thought in Iraq and witnessed either Saddam Hussein's arrest or execution or possibly both. * Naomi was a lawyer before the Great War. Category:Masters of War Category:Fallout: New York Category:Females Category:Humans Category:The Institute Category:Characters Category:Minutemen